121170-012015-morning-coffee-fresh-smell-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- You did indeed! Welcome! Last night, I took a day off my GMing and just played a solo alt by myself. Mr. Marlowe (the former Mr. Nameless, but people didn't get the reference to nameless poets, so in keeping with my theme of naming my characters after poets, he is named after Christopher Marlowe) is now 15 and in Thayd, thus caught up to my brother's Engineer. So excited to play with him, too. As I mentioned, the guy was my support hammer, either a tank, healer, or both, in all the games we've played together. I got endless amusement in the various threads I chat in from people who kept misreading my character's name as Marley. I think I was jokingly called Bob by at least four different people. I'm not sure what's in store tonight. I have to see who's on, who's down to play, and what we're doing. Hopefully, we can get that Crimelords run in that doesn't follow the well-trod path. In answer to the question, I actually have a few characters: Houngan Seeger (named after American poet Alan Seeger): I made him after seeing the Mordesh deadlock hair. I instantly thought, "I wish we had that hair on Trolls in WoW..." Then I thought, "You know what, I never got to play a voodoo shaman..." Busta Rhymes came on my Amazon, I had seen like 4 episodes of Constantine the night before, I was looking forward to playing a voodoo shaman! Seeger's the guy you see in my profile pic there, a wandering voodoo shaman of indeterminate age and origin that seems to have access to loads of weaponry, money, and connections. Sort of a voodoo Anton Chigurh. Trajan Spenser (named after English poet Edmund Spenser): My 50 Dominion. I was about to run with him as my endgame character before taking over the Blazing Saddles. He was inspired by the layers of the Dominion, and I wanted to make a character that has position and some measure of good treatment by the nobility, but also their disrespect. So I made a hatchetman, a man living in the mansion and former grandeur of his family after his estranged father essentially sold everything and left him little. Now, he has nothing but a title and a LOT of expenses to cover, so he does dirty work for the other nobility. Though genteel and well-mannered, there's a certain dangerousness and grime to him, a cynical knowledge that, though he moves in exalted circles, he sees it for the lie and shambles it is. Herrick Red Coyote (named after English poet Robert Herrick): Made because I wanted a sort of Nexus-style Native American to go with my shaman. He's a forward scout, very practical and very straightforward. He's also very spiritual, so you see a lot of wisdom and restraint in him. However, I wanted to make him because his people were driven out by the Dominion, so I try to play him with an undercurrent of anger that displaced people suffer. Jonson Stonemason (named after English poet Ben Jonson): I made him because I wanted to directly contradict the stereotypical Granok. Jonson is extremely well-educated, well-mannered, and well-rounded. He has a huge amount of hobbies and interests, including archaeology, technology, history, logical games, anthropology, and of course his education in medicine. However, he's also very moral, and he is distrusted by the Exiles for acting as a doctor to the Dominion soldiers who had kidnapped him during a firefight. It's why he's in the Saddles now; nobody in the rest of FCON would take him. Vincent Hawthorne (named after American writer Nathaniel Hawthorne and French poet Vincent Voiture): A former Dominion special forces saboteur and explosives expert. I wanted to play a Cassian after becoming a GM Exile side, but couldn't on Exile side until I came up with a way he himself was exiled. He abandoned his unit and went AWOL, sick of killing civilians and innocent people, and was picked up by the Exiles. He has a well-mannered way of speaking, but he is prone to fits of profanity and slanguage you don't see from a Cassian often. Nightengale Donne (named after English poet John Donne): Another character made to contradict a stereotype. Donne is a young Aurin whose parents fled Arboria very early on with the Exiles. Donne is a computer programmer, a young savant. And, like many young savants used to dealing with computers and people who don't understand them, he's brimming with nerd rage. He's happiest when he's sitting in front of his computer array, monitoring the Shadowcaster and Dominion communications while he works on whatever project he has in front of him. Dealing with other people is, at the very least, an irritating distraction, most often. He's also capable of scorn and joy, as he is also the hacker specialist of the Blazing Saddles. Bishop Audelay (named after English monk and poet John Audelay): My other remaining Dominion character. I wanted to merge the Chua worship of science into the church to create a stereotype-bucker, a faith-based priest who worshipped the Eldan specifically because they were so technologically advanced. He believes that the Eldan actually were gods because of their knowledge, and that his people should aspire to their greatness while avoiding their pitfalls (notably the treachery of failing to follow the scientific protocol). He conducts science like a ritual, gave sermons based on mechanical knowledge, describing the whole of the universe as a giant machine. Also, notably, he is an environmentalist. Mr. Marlowe (named after English poet and author Christopher Marlowe): Is my newest character. He is a former Black Hoods operative who re-erased his identity to escape that lifestyle. He became convinced that he was nothing more than a pawn in a game being played between the ICI and Hoods, and he simply disappeared. A highly technical operative, he's a well-trained special agent capable of investigation, computer tampering, espionage, surveillance, infiltration, and assassination. A bit dry and humorless as you'd expect him to be, but also an incredible cynic considering what he believes the Hoods to represent. He's also intensely private, so that his real identity is not discovered by his former employers. His face is completely changed, eyes ever hidden, his name and records all re-forged. Marlowe, until a few months ago, essentially did not officially exist. That's what I've got so far as far as characters go! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- My first 50 is a female draken stalker. Stalker because I gravitate towards melee dps and warrior wasn't doing it for me. Draken because I had the hardest time making one I could live with until I hit upon a combination I liked during headstart and she was the one I was playing when some of my guildmates formed a levelling party. My current main is a female aurin stalker also rolled at headstart but not played seriously until after the Megaserver conversion. Still not sure why I didn't run a different class up to 50 as I was pretty burned out on mDPS at the time, maybe because she was my Exile main *shrugs*. I have every class covered on both factions and all races except for chua. So... what did I manage to do this weekend? Ran my Exile esper from 30 to 35. Guild wanted to run normal WotW, SoTR and Skullcano. Romped thru WotW, got destroyed in SoTR the first time through, completed the second run (did we even get bronze?). She was only about 40% of the way through 34 so couldn't do SC. I had to make dinner and run a RL errand anyway. Yesterday capped EG on Kitty and since she hasn't had a gear upgrade in a month, plunked down some coin to add some additional runes (8/12 Assassin). 1647 of 1680 Brutality makes me wanna cry. (None of my gear is worth spending 2p per rune slot for the reroll items). Oh well, that's what food is for right? My day off was spent running my new engineer from 3 to 14 (yay housing!) Holy heck he tears stuff up. Yes "he", decided I needed at least a token male or two in the stable. Tonight... tonight, oh yeah, reset day. Guess it's back to dailies. Maybe the Crimelords run if I don't get distracted. | |} ---- We did indeed! Actually, if we'd survived that inferno tank at the end (and I'd known how to fight the final boss to begin with, that telegraph ate me alive until I started kiting him), we would have probably never even left Tempest Refuge. We walked into Skywatch and immediately spawned the last boss. Not bad for a bunch of people doing their second run through! | |} ---- Heh... I think part of why it went sideways was that saboteurs spawned at roughly the same time so trying to deal with the bombs leaving us short dps on the tank did us in. Either way, too many phases IMO. Be interesting to try that on vet with our geared characters. | |} ---- Yeah, but part of why I like doing things like that at-level, especially as we learn, is that you can't kind of out-gear things. I'm forever wondering if Stalker tanks are underpowered, if I suck at them, or if the only reason I'm a decent tank on Seeger is because of his gear. | |} ---- ---- I'm not sure what your region is, or what Jabbit's RP channel is, but I know that on Entity if you /chjoin WSRP then you'll be connected to a lot of roleplayers on the server. | |} ---- Oh great thank you! And sorry I forgot to mention I am on entity | |} ---- There's a few people around really good at introducing RP concepts to new people. Pop into the WSRP channel and say "hi, I'm new" :) | |} ---- ^ Like this person. | |} ---- Was gonna mention Peppercorn Tanglesprout and Murdock Metalmender. The run the Newbie RP'ers circle. Me? I'm a grumpy ole fart. :lol: | |} ---- Hey, you engage everyone! :D Thought you were one of the friendliest and most understanding RPers. That's why Seeger didn't talk smack about your groupie the last time we were out. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- *dies from excite* :D :D :D I was playing the PTR last night. I can't wait to change Xvira's eyes and hair in live. :) (Hardcore players, your scoffs are noted.) Of course...That means I'll need to make a new avatar then... Doh. >.< | |} ---- When he said "next drop" I'm not sure if he means this one or drop 5. Considering he sort of stated he wasn't supposed to tell us, I'm assuming Drop 5. But the costume system, if it's the one they mentioned previously an age ago, means the Diablo 3, GW2 style. All the pieces of gear we ever own, we get the "skin" saved. So Seeger can have his cybernetic eyepatch on every costume. You know, because all Carbine cares about are the hardcores. :lol: Seems like costume loving, house building casuals are the only ones that don't all come on the forums to shit a brick. | |} ---- ---- So long as it doesn't require cash shop items. :p And we can continue having multiple costume set-ups. And he meant drop 5. | |} ---- ---- ---- When I finally got access to the beta, I already had watched a few trailers and devspeaks, so I pretty much had my eyes set on making an esper as my main. I created an aurin esper, but didn't like it so much, due to the lack of mobility. I then decided to give each class a try before making up my mind. I rolled some dominion characters and leveled them to at least 10. (Went Dominion, since I knew I'd be going Exile at launch... I wanted to keep the content fresh and exciting).To my surprise, I enjoyed the Engineer's gameplay the most so that's what I went with at launch! #Noregrets :) | |} ---- I personally use imgur.com, but any sites where you can upload images (like Photobucket) should work. Once you upload your images, you'll have various "codes" for that image - copy the BBCode link and paste it here. Or, alternatively, you can copy the simple image link (you'll get it after uploading an image, or, by right clicking and selecting "Copy image URL" from any images on the internet). In the forum post editor, click on the image button (looks like a green photograph) and paste in the URL of that image. Hope that helps! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Get well soon! :( | |} ---- ---- ----